Where We Stand How Easily We Fall
by bloodiedangle
Summary: That's what you get for blocking out your own memories." Wisely/Kanda. Theories for 188. Warning: Non-Con


Kink Meme Prompt: Kanda/Wisely

Party in Kanda's brain. Wisely implants sexual visions in Kanda's mind, he then becomes aroused and Wisely takes advantage.

no drabbles please

There's a new meme up. This is my first fill on there. (it's the first request, second fill)

I know we don't know much about Wisely and his character, so if it turns out this is OOC for him, ignore this fic or just pretend you haven't seen chapter 188 and up (they still haven't come out). November, hm? Can't wait! -flips out-

Where We Stand; How Easily We Fall

-

"Yuu Kanda…" Wisely hummed, savoring the way it rolled off his tongue. "Yuu Kanda," He repeated, satisfied that it was irritating the dark haired exorcist.

"What the hell do you want?" Kanda demanded, glancing around at the dead bodies and akuma. It reeked of blood, more so than usual; no doubt because of this particular Noah.

The other clicked his tongue and frowned. "That's no way to talk to your guests, Yuu."

"Kanda." He corrected, boring holes into the other's face with his glare. The Order had messed up. Right before this Noah had appeared, the finders had gotten a call from headquarters warning of excessiveness in the Noah's activities. With his entrance alone, he had killed the three finders he was with.

"Yuu doesn't like his name? Hm, how interesting." He teased as his fingers played with the extra fabric of his outfit. "Well, Kanda," Wisely emphasized his name, "The others have been planning the party without me for months," A pout. "And now that I have finally been reincarnated, I'm going to preview it before them." In the blink of an eye, he was at Kanda's side, whispering. "Don't you think it's only fair?" The next second he was back on the cliff he had been at before, chuckling like a madman.

"The preparations are all in order! My bothers are already hunting down your friends. Oh yes, the Millennium Earl will be pleased." He finished with a dark undertone.

Kanda drew Mugen, changing his stance to accommodate the possible fight.

"I've already killed one of you, I could do it again!" Kanda spat, shoulders twitching; body aching for a worthwhile fight.

"You think you could kill me so easily? Don't make me laugh," He mocked, rolling his eyes. "Skinn may have been a Noah, but his human side was still overshadowing some of his existence, clouding his judgment, if you will. Mine, you stupid boy, no longer exists. You couldn't fathom the power I have, or what I'm capable of." There was a sadistic smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, practically begging Kanda to fight. There was no need to provoke; Kanda had been prepared to fight since he'd left the Order, more so when the Noah had mentioned Alma Karma. Being put down wasn't in Kanda's philosophy. It just didn't happen. He could pull off whatever the fuck he wanted, he'd already proved that.

Sprinting forward, the Noah was gone before Mugen could strike. Cursing, he turned on the ball of foot just as a punch caught him in the stomach, sending him soaring into the boulder a few feet away. Wiping his mouth with the back of his palm, Kanda stood, Mugen raised and ready.

A laugh came from above and the exorcist jumped up, touching the tip of his innocence to the Noah's throat.

"Hmm, enthusiastic, aren't we?" Wisely smirked as all five of his eyes widened, a searing pain ran through Kanda's head and he snapped his eyes shut, attempting to block it out. He bent his knees, bouncing backwards and away from the threat.

Cradling his head as he fell to his knees, images began flashing through his head. Images of his childhood, his village set on fire, his parent being dragged away and drowned in the river. The last image showed him, alone; crying after his parents had been killed. Mugen fell at his side, forgotten for the first time in his life, as his hands desperately tugged at his hair, pulling it in different directions until there was blood caked under his fingernails from the clawing he'd unknowingly done to his scalp. He'd done his best to forget about these things. Countless hours of meditation had pushed it out of his mind, little by little, until he'd completely blocked it out, forgetting completely who he had used to be.

The briefest of moments passed through his head; the small, white haired boy. At last, everything was gone, pain slowly subsiding as he squinted to see where the Noah had gone.

There was a hand on his head, gripping just enough for it to be considered uncomfortable. Kanda looked up, there was no one there. So the other was behind him, leaving him wide open.

"Fuck." He cursed, letting it come out as a strangled curse rather than the thought it should have been.

"My, my, looks like you've already lost." Wisely breathed into his ear, purposely straining his words so that more hot air than necessary could ghost over his skin.

"What the hell did you do?" The exorcist whispered, blinking away the moisture that had gathered in his eyes from the sudden memories.

"I told you that you couldn't beat me. Even with all that meditation you do, I can still read you like an open book." The Noah tightened his grip, making the long haired boy twitch under the pressure. "Alma," A pause, "Karma." Kanda seized under the other, attempting to force his way out of the painful grip.

"That was just a taste of your party. Ten second of it drove you crazy! You cried!" He laughed, foot beginning to apply steady pressure to the back of Kanda's calf. "Imagine that for hours!"

That had only been ten seconds? It had felt like he'd relived it all, how could it possibly have only been ten fucking seconds?

"So, Kanda, all the other exorcists are on missions? That'll make the Earl's mission easier. Humans really aren't all that smart, are they?" He said with a slight frown as he pulled Kanda's head backwards to face him, increasing the force applied to his leg until Kanda couldn't help but hiss.

What the hell? If they even wanted to consider the whole "Party In Kanda's Mind" thing, the fucking Noah should avoid crushing his fucking skull!

"I won't," He seemed amused and Kanda didn't understand why. "Even if I do, you'll just heal up. Won't you? Alma sure gave you good qualities," Wisely clicked his tongue and glanced around the rocky terrain.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda mumbled, earning a kick to the base of his spine before his head was forced to the ground. He didn't need a fucking Noah telling him about this shit. It-

"Oh? So you're like the boy all the others talk about?" His face was pressed into the ground harder, rocks and pebbles scarping and digging into his cheek. "You refuse to accept it, hm? All those cells were wasted on you. Pity, really. What's it like fighting on the other side?"

"Fuck you!" He yelled, dirt sticking to his lips once he opened them.

"That bad?" Wisely raised an eyebrow, squatting down to pull Kanda's arm behind his back. "I bet none of them even know about you. That you have _our_ ancestors cells." The samurai renewed his fight, hopelessly struggling under the smaller male. "Relax," He said in a casual tone, as if all this was just _nothing. _"We've already established that I can do whatever I want to you and you'll recover." He drawled, hoping to get the message that resistance was futile across.

"Screw you! Get the fuck off of me!" The exorcist yelled, picturing the other exorcist in his current situation. Of all the fucking things to be thinking about…

"I've been meaning to ask, is the white haired boy the fourteenth? Hn, well he must be with a scar like that. But Kanda," He could hear the Noah smirk, "Why does your mind continue to drift back to him?" The pain in his head was back, with it, images of Allen.

"That boy's dangerous; you shouldn't get involved with him. After all, he is the Destroyer of Time; with him, he'll take you." He hissed, the pain in his head disappearing, only to be replaced by the snapping of his leg. He bit his lip, drawing blood, as he tried to keep a cry from escaping.

"Now," Wisely said as he stood, once again retreating to his cliff. "How long does it take to heal?"

Kanda could already feel his bones shifting, lip clotting, and he pushed himself off the ground to stand. The lotuses multiplied as he straightened his leg, feeling it pop back into place.

"You still see them? Tch, you let them control your life, don't you? If I were you, I'd worry about that tattoo of your instead." He continued on, ignoring the glare from the exorcist.

Pain.

…_A way to gain respect, my child._

_It wasn't my fault?_

_It was, but you can fix things now._

_How?_

Images. Images of things he didn't remember. It hurt.

_You're sword._

_My… sword?_

Memories. Voices he didn't recognize; couldn't remember.

_Devil! Devil child!_

_Burn him! Sacrifice him!_

End. Stop. Make it stop. His body was numb, head threatening to split.

_Don't touch him! Get away!_

_Mother?_

Cursing. Yelling. He didn't understand.

_Yuu, don't worry. They won't hurt you._

_What's wrong with me?_

Tears. Hugs. Crying. A gentle touch.

_WATER! WE NEED WATER!_

_The village… THE VILLAGE!_

Heat. Fire. Screams. He could smell the burning flesh.

_Yuu! Yuu!_

Dragging. Drowning. Two people in the river.

He as alone, crying.

_It's a way to gain respect, my child._

_It wasn't my fault?_

_It was, but you can fix things now._

_How?_

_Your sword._

_My… sword?_

Laughing, there was laughing. He was back, forehead pressed to the ground. _Wisely_ was laughing.

"Hope that wasn't too much for you, even though I'm nowhere near being done with you. After all, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet!"

"No." He breathed, clenching his eyes shut against the ground.

"Hmm, not in the mood to party? That's what you get for blocking out your own memories."

"I… it- it was-!" Eyes widening, Kanda flipped onto his back, lurching upward as unfamiliar feelings coursed through his veins. There were things playing, things he knew hadn't happened, projecting themselves in his mind.

"It was what?" Wisely pressed, smirking evilly.

What the hell? Bodies underneath him, writhing, gasping, pressing closer…

"Nn," He continued to arch, there were chuckles in the real world. He could hear them teasing him. But in his mind, there was only the back of a white head, back arching in the air. He closed his eyes, willing it away.

"No use fighting it, I'm stronger than you…" White noise.

_Kanda! _

Where the hell was it coming from?!

"Get the fuck out of my head!" He yelled, gripping his head even though he couldn't see anything through his eyes; only in his mind.

_Ngh! H-harder!_

Eyes wide, he was back.

"Hn, seems you have a small issue, there." The Noah laughed, gesturing downward with his hands. Kanda could feel his blood begin to boil, ready to strike the other. "Now, now, I've seen something I shouldn't have, so I'm going to do something I shouldn't have. You just stay quiet and cooperative. Unless, that is, you want me to show you the 'good' part of your memory." Drawls, too slow, and too many. Kanda was on his knees, gripping Mugen until his nails dug into his palm, blood pooling and knuckles white.

Another flash. He was on his back, someone on top of his hips, moving up and down, up and down…

He felt clothing being ripped from his body; his back hitting the ground; weight that didn't belong to him being applied to his waist. Warm palms were placed against his chest. His bare chest.

What was going on?

"Do you remember the people who brought you here?" By that, he knew what he meant. The people that had greeted him when he'd re-awaked, not knowing who he was. "Do you remember any of the change?" He was doing it on purpose, he'd just awakened every memory he'd hidden so well for nine years. "Your brothers and sister? The failed experiments?" He'd been the only one, of course he remembered it. Everyone else was dead. Long gone.

His pants were gone, leaving him exposed to the other's touch. Kanda didn't move; didn't protest. Simply couldn't. He didn't want to remember anything else.

"The experiments… do you remember those?" Of course, they'd been the worst part of it all.

Fingers were digging into his ribs and he hissed, the weight on his hips shifting and dropping.

"Oh, this is different then I'd expected," Came the whisper from above. He couldn't move. Something was holding him down; pinning him down. The weight shifted again and Kanda bucked, nerves sending him messages that this was a _good_ feeling.

He opened his eyes, not sure why he hadn't opened them sooner. Wisely was the weight, bottoms pulled down, exposing something Kanda would have rather never seen. When he raised himself up, the exorcist realized what was going on.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He nearly screamed, trying to free himself from beneath the Noah. He dropped himself and gave an inaudible gasp, eyes snapping closed. There was no reply. "Get the hell off of me!" The long haired boy yelled as the other picked himself up, and dropped himself down in one swift motion. Even though he didn't like it; would never like it, he could feel a coil in his stomach tightening. He'd never felt it before, but everything in his body, except his mind, told him it was good. "Get off of me!" There were nails digging into his chest, fingers pinching idly at his nipple. Another small gasp, then a moan.

The Noah over Kanda arched into against the air, cloudy liquid spilling across his chest; but the boy didn't stop.

"Hah, nn, Kanda, come on, help me out a little…" The Noah whispered, hips hitting down particularly hard as he let out a small whimper.

"Get off of me…" He whispered, body beginning to shut down on him. He bit his lip as the coil slipped, back arching with it, hips giving a buck into the body above him.

"Ahh, ahm." A groan came, a body collapsing on him before picking itself up and retreating from Kanda's half-conscious form.

"You're so sad, won't even let yourself enjoy a single moment." He didn't understand why, but his vision was blurring. "Don't worry, someone will find you, I wouldn't let our Guest of Honor disappear on us…"

There was a final flash in his mind, the Noah's idea of a party, and he was left, unconscious, on the ground.

-

End

Fail, yes I know. This story sucks. It was just something I wanted to try. And my writing style, if it pissed you off, I'm sorry. I just wanted to try something new. And it was only for this story. And as you can tell, there are all theories. Some of them I made up for the sake of the sorry, others, I actually think may have happened/ will be revealed.


End file.
